Plagg y Marinette
by LUKBY
Summary: Despues de haber visto el beso de Adrian con Kagami (S3 finale) Plagg va a la casa de Marinette a tratar de levantarle el animo lo que no espero fue que saldría de esa situación con un plan entre sus manos y evitar que Tikki empeore la situacion porque su pequeña sugarcube no esta feliz... ademas no lo puede negar visitar a marinette hace ronronear a Plagg
1. Chapter 1

**Marinette y Plagg**

Capitulo 1

Después de una noche larga y llena de lágrimas Marinette solo quería dormir, estaba cansada de lidiar con el optimismo eterno de Tikki simplemente a veces las cosas no salen bien, que le cuesta a Tikki entender algo tan simple, simplemente a veces las cosas salen mal.

Todo lo que ha perdido a sido por ella, sus amigos no le prestan tanta atención debido a que los tiene que abandonar por ser Ladybug, cada día se enfoca menos en su costura debido a que llega cansada del entrenamiento como guardiana, la responsabilidad de ser Ladybug la llevó a decidir que Adrián está mejor con kagami, pero a pesar de todo no se arrepiente.

Marinette lo que no se dio cuenta fue que lo que exactamente estaba pensando lo estaba diciendo , Tikki solamente pudo observar mientras escuchaba Las verdades lo que más le impactó fue que Marinette no estaba arrepentida de nada, Ella ama a su kwami no con el corazón sino con el alma

Tikki iré a tomar aire al balcón no me sigas por favor. Tikki solo asintió Ella también tenía que pensar ...si Marinette no tiene a Adrien si la tendría a ella se dice a sí misma con convicción lo que ambas no sabian es que Plagg estaba escuchando Todo, realmente Plagg pensó esa tarde que Adrien se refería a Marinette no a Kagami aunque lo que Plagg aun no entiende es porque Adrien se rehúsa a aceptar sus sentimientos, Plagg sabe lo mucho que Adrián estima a Marinette mucho más que a Kagami… entonces ¿que paso, que salio mal?

Plagg ve Como la portadora de su sugarcube sale al balcón, El suave viento de la Noche acaricia la cara de Marinette, la penumbra esconde sus lágrimas y el silencio de la Noche da un gentil abrazo de soledad, ahora es solo Marinette con la Noche, nadie más. Plagg esperó hasta que la querida y leal portadora de Tikki se compusiera, cada lágrima que caía desde la gentil cara de Marinette era como una pequeño puñetazo nadie tan gentil debiera sentir tanta soledad

"Hola Marinette" dijo Plagg algo solemne muy poco común en el

Marinette solo le sonrió, iba a decir que la dejara sola pero antes que pudiera Plagg la interrumpio

"Por qué no nos sentamos acá a comer queso dijo Plagg volviendo a su estado juguetón"

Marinettte sonrió "sabes Plagg a Tikki no le gusta que coma queso siendo que es una de mis cosas favoritas, especialmente El camembert" Plagg rio a mas no poder,"chica me gusta tu gustos traje Camembert, grandes mentes piensan igual"

"Vi lo que paso hoy con en Rubio ese, quieres hablar no me gusta verte triste, eres una buena chica"

"Sabes que Plagg, me gustaría contarte, Tikki a veces no me entiende, a veces Las cosas salen mal y no hay mucho que hacer solo mirar hacia Adelante, simplemente hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, no se pueden arreglar, a Tikki le cuesta entender ese razonamiento… a mi las cosas tienden a salirme mal, pierdo las cosas, me caigo, me toca una lluvia inesperada y me mojo pero siempre acepte la mala suerte como una parte mía, una parte que aprecio"

Plagg escucha muy atentamente a Todo, ahora entiende porque él y Marinette hicieron tan buen equipo, son de cierta forma parecidos

"Si Adrian no me quiere como soy está bien puedo vivir con eso, si Chat Noir insiste en cambiarme puedo vivir con eso pero no permitiré que ninguno de los dos me siga lastimando"

"Hey hey detente un Segundo ahí ….Chat ni el rubio te han hecho nada"

"Si, si lo hicieron. Adrian espera de mi mucho mas de lo que cualquier amiga normal daría, el quiere de mí cosas que solo una novia da pero sin ofrecer nada a cambio".

"Me dijo que no peleara con lila y ¿que paso? casi me expulsan después me doy cuenta y veo a Lila en una revista de modas, crees que no se que Adrian lo hizo como moneda de cambio para que volviera yo al colegio…. El Tomó El Camino fácil, en vez de pelear contra Lila ,la dejo ganar."

"Yo lo protegí cuando su padre lo retiró del colegio, fui yo quien le devolvió el libro, fui yo quien quedo Mal en frente del líder de la Moda…¿acaso eso no podría impactar la imagen que tiene de mi?¿que pasara en el futuro si es que espero postular para trabajar en su compañía?"

"Hablando de Chat, el sabe como es Lila otro más que se ha hecho el leso, ¿no soy yo su princesa? ¿no debiera él sin saberlo protegerse en ambos lado de la máscara? ¿cuanto más espera la gente de mi?… es suficiente, no dejare que me sigan haciendo sentir Mal"

Plagg solo la escucha muy atentamente cada palabra que dice, la de colas tiene razón,su portador no se ha comportado a la altura ya sea moralmente, como en su actuar y rendimiento como portador. fallo como portador temporal de la serpiente y de Tikki siendo que Marinette triunfo al lado de Plagg, Adrien si abandono a Marinette, el problema de todo este drama es que de seguir escalando se pondrá feo, muy feo, cuando una ladybug pelea contra un chat noir cosas buena no pasan especialmente para chat. a pesar de todos los peros Plagg estima a Adrien, tiene mucho potencial solo que ha madurado más lentamente, Plagg sabe con toda certeza que no puede permitir que las cosas entre Adrien y Marinette sigan asi porque sabe muy bien que sugarcube preferirá que su portadora pelee contra Adrian, Tikki es bien conocida por no perdonar ningún error, ninguna traición, Ella piensa con la mente no con el corazón y a veces es el corazón no la mente el que tiene la razón y en Este caso para Plagg es él, él que tiene la razón"

Plagg no es muy bueno con los planes pero si o si le mostrará a Marinette que no todos los Gatos negros son malos ademas los gatos no comparten y Plagg sabe muy bien que existe cierto guitarrista detrás de su princesa, está seguro que incluso el obtuso de su portador no se sentirá bien si ve a su princesa con alguien más...por primera vez es Tikki quien quiere destruir, quiere destruir la relación, sera él quien la quiere reconstruir y arreglar además no hay nada que el avatar de la destrucción no pueda hacer

"Plan fase 1: pasar más tiempo con Marinette y comer queso con ella, la panadera debe tener mucho más queso que Adrián."

En el otro lado de Paris un ansioso Rubio caminaba de lado a lado, algo estaba mal, muy mal lo sentía en Todo su cuerpo algo no cuadraba, El beso con kagami debía ser un momento especial debía estar feliz ¿por que se siente asi?, sentía que una tormenta se acercaba y que era su culpa.

El beso que dio, se sintió como un bonito beso quizá no extremadamente especial pero fue lindo pero lo raro empezó después del beso, Como si una parte de él, una conexión se rompiera, algo conectado con lo más profundo de su ser, incluso ahora siente su anillo de forma distinta como si ya no fuera digno. una sensación que se incrementa día a día. Marinette suele mejorar esa situación hay algo en ella, algo que no sabe como describir, con una suave y leve sonrisa Adrien piensa en Marinette y como el cree que en cierta forma Marinette es como el fuego, trae calor y Luz pero uno puede quemar si no se tiene cuidado, el Fuego puede crear como destruir quizá por eso El anillo se siente distinto cuando está cerca de ella…. Adrian se agarra la cabeza, no está entendiendo nada, todo es muy confuso para el.

Un trueno suena a la lejanía rompiendo el silencio de la noche y desde la ventana de Adrian se ve un relámpago caer a la lejanía pero en el cielo no hay ninguna nube ¿habrá sido hawkmoth? se cuestiona Adrian.

Como se atreve ese petulante de Adrien refunfuña molesta Tikki, puede que Marinette no quería que la siguiera al balcon pero escucharla hablar con Plagg levantó su curiosidad, lo que escucho la dejo atonita.

Como ese ingrato Rubio se atrevió a tratar asi a mi portadora, no se que estas planeando aca Plagg pero lo voy a averiguar, llena de ira la avatar de la creación flota y con sus pequeña mano saca cada una de Las fotos con la cara de Adrian rompiéndolas en mil pedazos lo Mismo hizo con el cajón de "Los regalos futuro a Adrian" Tikki sentía una ira que hace siglos no sentía, una ira hacia Ella misma, le había fallado a Marinette pero nunca más, de ahora en Adelante es Ella y Marinette …. que Adrián se quede con la dragona, su portadora Marinette, portadora de la creación merece lo mejor de lo mejor y a los ojos de Tikki Adrián no es digno.

Plagg y Marinette estaban terminando de hablar cuando un extraño relámpago impacta justo en el pararayos de la panadería, Marinette solo Mira extrañada pero Plagg sabe lo que es, es creación en su Máxima ira, algo apurado Plagg se despide dejando a una Marinette más contenta. Una vez en casa Plagg observa a un ansioso Adrian.

El Camino que su joven portador deberá caminar si quiere a su princesa no solo como su amiga será difícil.

Continuara


	2. La cita

Capítulo 2 "La cita"

"Plagg, qué andas haciendo con esa bolsa de queso en tus garras, ya has comido suficiente hoy ademas no quiero que Kagami se moleste conmigo, Ella vendrá ahora a cenar y no quiero que se queje por el olor a queso" dijo Adrien algo molesto.

Plagg solo miro a Adrien con un poco de disgusto "kagami esto kagami lo otro… Al aparecer la dragona no anda muy feliz por la vida y harto que quiere controlar la tuya, ¿desde cuándo su comodidad está sobre la mía? esto nunca paso con mi princesa, Las vez que vino no dijo nada sobre el olor, lo importante era estar contigo pero al parecer este gato debe rendir cortesía a la fría dragona" y algo burlesco Plagg flota en frente de la foto de kagami que está cerca del computador de Adrián y da una pequeña reverencia.

"Plagg es suficiente solo te pedi que te comportes"

Plagg algo juguetón vuela un par de veces alrededor de Adrián con una sonrisa picara " yo siempre me comporto, El dilema es ¿tu te estas comportando como debes?" Con eso dicho Plagg vuela hacia la panadería ansioso de ver una película de gatos con Marinette y de paso dejar esa pregunta en la cabeza de su portador.

Luego de una largo viaje por los techos de París un jovial y alegre Plagg toca la puerta del balcón con su bolsa de Camembert en la mano. Marinette algo ansiosa abre la puerta sonriendo.

"Hola Plagg, pasa tengo todo listo, solo falta la comida, ya te deje lista la silla" Plagg levanta una ceja y replica "¿Silla?" Antes que pudiera decir más Plagg ve una pequeña silla y mesita especialmente diseñada para él, la silla recubierta con suaves telas perfecta para todo gato y en la mesa, que es bastante grande un plato enorme con galletas lo que le que le extrañó fue la ausencia de queso, no es que se quejaba solo que esperaba que Ladybug tuviera más queso, Plagg se sienta en una de las sillas tamaño kwami más cómodas jamás hecha, la capacidad de creatividad y creación de Marinette no tiene límites, realmente ella es especial, antes de que Plagg abriera la boca y se quejara, las típicas quejas de plagg sobre querer más queso Marinette saca un un camembert y lo corta en trocitos poniéndolo sobre el plato con galletitas.

"Aca esta parte del tentempié de nuestra pequeña reunión le dice Marinette al pequeño gatito negro volador, Plagg observa la cara de Marinette,esta está pintada con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa y en ella una preciosa aura. cada kwami tienen un aura particular y marinette es una de las pocas mortales con una también, radiante como ninguna otra. Los demás se pierden un gran espectáculo ni el guardián ni los otros kwami que no son tan fuertes pueden observarlas, solo el y Tikki.

En el primer momento que ambos pusieron los ojos sobre Marinette, la vieron, esa radiante aura, cuando Plagg se enteró que Marinette era ladybug sintio aún más orgullo, su sugar cube no podía tener mejor portadora, el aura de Marinette era enorme y brillante, en palabras simples era pura determinación, una determinación absoluta Plagg agradece profundamente que esta sea usada para el bien.

"Veo que trajiste un camembert pero solo uno estoy decepcionada de ti" dice Marinette juguetona y con una caja sobre sus brazos ella alegremente y llena de entusiasmo la abre mostrando su contenido, en ella varias ruedas de camembert.

"Mis padres me van a matar cuando se enteren que saque la mercadería de la tienda," dejando la caja sobre el suelo Marinette toma una rueda, retira la cobertura y le da una enorme mascada al queso como quien come una galleta, Plagg abre el suyo igual de feliz, "por fin alguien con buen gusto" y hace igual, le da una enorme mascada a su queso

'Muy bien plagg es momento de ver la película"

Marinette enciende el televisor poniendo una antigua película de gatos, los aristogatos, Plagg y Marinette permanecen en silencio enfocados en la trama, en los chistosos gatos. La situación era más que relajante, en ese momento nada importaba, era solo Plagg y Marinette. Plagg ya llevaba 3 ruedas de camembert comidos y ninguno de los dos había tocado las galletitas,más que un tentempié parecía más una oda al camembert, en la quinta rueda de queso Plagg estaba ya con la panza llena se notaba que estaba algo colapsado, sin notarlo y para su sorpresa Marinette con sus pequeñas manos empieza a acariciar la panza de Plagg y también acariciar sus pequeñas orejas, una ola de relajo le quitó su malestar estomacal. Los dedos de ladybug sobre las orejas lleva a Plagg Al nirvana de la relajación, Plagg no pudo evitar ronronear, la pequeña princesa era tan diferente a la dragona, polos opuestos , ambas llenas de determinación pero una atadas a las reglas impuesta por su madre y la otra atada bajo los ideales absolutos de la compasión.

Malos recuerdos invaden la mente del gatito negro, 3 dias atrás kagami estaba con adrien, Plagg andaba dando vuelta como siempre pero en el momento en el que adrian sale de la habitación para buscar algo de comida, él quedo a solas con kagami.

"Tu eres el kwami de destrucción verdad" dice la dragona de forma seria , Plagg mirándola fijamente solo responde "sí"

"me pregunto por qué me andas siguiendo, por que andas en la casa de adrián"

Plagg la sigue mirando seriamente no esperaba que la dragona se diera cuenta de su presencia.

"El porqué estoy acá no es de tu incumbencia, te recuerdo que yo no soy cualquier kwami y no aprecio que me cuestionen sin antes que al menos me digan hola y como estas … para alguien tan atada a las reglas a veces olvidas los modales"

Kagami lo mira fríamente no respondiendo al claro insulto, primero era sacarle información a ese kwami de que hacía en ese lugar.

"¿Me andas siguiendo? esto se debe a que me deje akumatizar otra vez,¿verdad?"

"te aseguro que no traicionare la voluntad y la confianza de ladybug pero esperaba que fuera su kwami la preocupada, no el kwami del bufón de Chat"

Plagg rio a carcajadas si la dragona supiera que su novio es el bufón, "lo que yo haga es cosa mía, ahora bien, si estoy preocupado pero por otros motivos… dejame decirte algo bien corto" acercándose a la cara de kagami Plagg se posiciona frente a frente. los ojos verdes penetrantes de Plagg miran fijamente a kagami.

"Puedes que seas amigas de Marinette y ella te crea espectacular e increíble pero te aseguro que tu no eres comparable con ella"

Y dicho eso Plagg se retira escondiéndose, esta vez mejor, kagami queda impactada ¿acaso ese kwami conoce a Marinette? ¿Lo que piensa? no, imposible, si fuera así hubiera notado cierta hostilidad de parte de Marinette, es ese gato roñoso en miniatura el hostil contra ella pero la panadera no, algo no está cuadrando ya averiguara que es, además a ella no le conviene que el partner de ladybug le agarre mala piensa Kagami, ella disfruta siendo una portadora, esperaba que algún día fuera portadora permanente termina de pensar kagami, por ahora es mejor enfocarse en su nuevo novio y lograr que porfin le de otro beso.

Las caricias de Marinette lo vuelven al presente , su presencia y sus cariños lo logran relajar, todo ese camembert lo llenaron de energía y sin notarlo una onda expansiva de mala suerte con un poco de destrucción rompen un vaso que estaba sobre la mesa, Plagg se incorpora rápidamente al ver lo que pasó.

"Lo siento Marinette, no se lo que pasó... tikki me matara, ella siempre dice que me controle"

"No hay drama Plagg además no eres el único con mala suerte" replica Marinette apuntando a un pedazo de tela roto, yo me caí y rompí la mía, como te dije, cosas malas siempre pasan"

"Pero yo soy destrucción siempre cosas malas pasan conmigo" le replica Plagg algo triste, una idea recorre la mente de Marinette , jamas había visto a Plagg así de alicaído solo por el hecho de ser destrucción, eso es parte de él, no debiera sentirse triste por eso, si algo había aprendido de tikki es que en el ying yang, en la destrucción hay una pedazo de creación y en la creación hay una pedazo de destrucción.

'Mejor veamos la película pero antes de eso, ten esto plagg"

Plagg algo curioso mira lo que le estaba dando Marinette, era arcilla, "para que diablo quiero arcilla ladybug, si quiero tener algo en la mano sería un rico camembert."

"Confia en mi Plagg porque no juegas con la arcilla mientras vemos la película un rato, despues la dejas y seguimos comiendo"

"Eres rara colitas" le dice Plagg aun no entendiendo, pero no iba a cuestionar más, Plagg es sobre todo creyente del carpe diem no iba a dejar que una trivialidad invadiera su mente, lo primero es disfrutar a Marinette, la película y pasarlo genial después se preocuparía por las razones de ladybug y por que anda tan rara.

Luego de una hora, la mitad de una rueda de camembert de parte de Marinette y otras 3 de parte de Plagg la película termina, que bueno el final dice Plagg contento, Marinette también estaba feliz y relajada.

Plagg nota la arcilla que tuvo en sus mano, noto que la había moldeado en la forma de un queso gruyere, ahora la arcilla estaba seca, en el suelo. una pequeña algo bruta y fea escultura de un quesito

Marinette lo levanta y se lo muestra a Plagg "para hacer esta arcilla los humanos debimos destruir el suelo, es decir para crear primero fue necesario destruir incluso la destrucción puede crear y a veces la destrucción puede hacer cosas bellas, si en una relación puedes destruir la mentira, la envidia y tantas cosas mas, tu quedaras con algo hermoso a veces es la destrucción la solución jamás pienses que tu poder solo le causa tristeza a los demas" le dice Marinette a Plagg con una sonrisa hermosa Plagg aun no lo podía creer, su boca estaba abierta, desde su creación Plagg jamás había creado nada, ni siquiera se le ocurrió intentarlo pero acá sobre las manos de la princesa estaba su primera creación , una tosca y horrible figura parecida a un queso pero esa era la prueba material de que destruyendo se crea.

Luego Marinette apunta su vestido.

"Mientras que tu desde la destrucción creaste yo desde la creación destruí, para armar ese vestido tuve que destruir toda una tela, los restos de ella quedaron en la basura y solo una fracción término en ese vestido, aun así cree algo hermoso y nuevo" dice Marinette con absoluta determinación en sus ojos.

Plagg solo atinó a decir "eres única" y con ello emprendió vuelo hacia dónde Adrian, Plagg no quiso decir nada más, se preguntaba si esto fue una reunión o una cita porque si fue cita de seguro fue mejor que la de adrián y su fría dragona. Plagg está contento, feliz, no solamente creó algo hoy sino que vio que a pesar de todas las desgracias aun ella y el pueden encontrar algún rincón de felicidad …. aún hay tristeza en los ojos de ladybug.

Lo que le preocupa más es Tikki, era obvio que fue ella quien sacó las fotos de la muralla, su energía estaba en todas las murallas incluso alguna de ellas tenían marcas de sus uñas, eran fotos sacadas con ira , si el plan de Plagg era reunir a su gato bufón y a la dama de la determinación el fin de Tikki era hacer lo contrario

Aun así Plagg seguía volando contento apreciaba Todo lo que paso hoy, ver a tikki dormir en la almohada de ladybug con una galleta al lado de ella lo pone feliz, de seguro tikki andaba moviéndose de aquí para allá al punto de quedar tan cansada que ni el sonido de una película pudo despertarla, de seguro fue porque le estaba enseñando a Marinette como ser una buena guardiana, jamas a habido una guardiana con Tikki a la cabeza, una guardiana con la creación como acompañante si Fu pudo vivir tanto ni se imagina cuánto podrá vivir la de colas junto a tikki...será una época fabulosa de vivir y está seguro que esta vez no estará encerrado en esa apestosa caja, mientras que a los otros kwami de vez en cuando se les permitía salir y divertirse a Plagg no, siempre en esa estúpida caja todo porque los guardianes temían de él, en la opinión de ellos era más seguro tenerlo inactivo en la caja sin embargo todo el mundo tenía derecho a salir incluso sacaban a Tikki de vez en cuando, no tan frecuente como el resto porque es peligroso sacar a creación sin destrucción pero de todas formas era injusto pero con Marinette Plagg está seguro que será distinto, Plagg se imagina una época donde todos los kwami podrían volar libre por la casa de su guardiana, la libertad no es algo que solo los humanos desean y aspiran tener, Plagg siempre ha sentido pensamiento, eso que los guardianes y monjes acondicionaron a el resto de los kwami que es normal tenerlos encerrados que así deben ser las cosas, Los kwami deben estar en la caja y el resto de los mortales afuera, todos sus compañeros se acostumbraron a esa realidad a nadie jamás se les ocurrió pensar que quizá así no debieran ser las cosas, solo el y tikki expresaban su descontento quizá esa era una de las razones del porque no los sacaban fuera de la caja, no dar malos ejemplos e ideas raras al resto de los kwami.

El resto del viaje Plagg estuvo pensando en su próximo plan con Marinette y cómo vengarse un poco de kagami.

Continuara

Aun no hay shipping definitivo pero por los review hay hartos lukanette


	3. Tikki la saboteadora

Capítulo 3 Tikki la saboteadora

"Tikki ¿que opinas?" le dice Marinette a su pequeña Kwami

Tikki mira algo enojada en la mente de la pequeña kwami varias preguntas pasan; por que el rubio malcriado insiste en acercarse a su portadora ya tiene a la japonesa fría, por que no la deja en paz justo el mismo dia que Marinette se iba a juntar con Luka al rubio se le ocurre llamar y preguntarle a Marinette si pueden hacer el trabajo grupal hoy en su casa puesto que mañana no puede hacerlo en la biblioteca del colegio ya que tiene una sesión de modelaje, era más simple separarse el trabajo y más adelante unir las partes pero el rubio al momento que se enteró que Marinette iba a salir con luka insistió aún más en juntarse, aun no entiende Tikki la fascinación del modelo de la sonrisa falsa con su portadora, pero hará todo lo posible para que el rubio y su pequeña artista panadera no se vean nunca más, de "amigos" a "enemigos" esa es la meta y Tikki sabe muy bien quién sería el ganador de esa batalla…. si de algo está segura Tikki es que su portadora es una genio en el campo de batalla y una espectacular estratega la única razón del por qué no ha podido detener a Lila es por Agreste y su petición de hacer un cese al fuego a pesar que la mentirosa no tiene ninguna intención de detener la guerra.

Con un breve suspiro tratando de mantener la compostura y no sonar evidentemente molesta Tikki le sonríe falsamente a Marinette y dice:

"Supongo que las notas son importantes, aunque no estoy muy feliz de que hables con Adrien lo mejor es separarte de él y seguir tu futuro sin el, eres una guardiana ahora lo menos que necesitas es distracciones " dice tikki tratando de sonar no enojada "pero algunas cosas deben hacerse gusten o no, las calificaciones son importantes para el futuro, si debes juntarse con el rubio que así sea"

Marinette con su mochila llena de apuntes se dirige a la mansión Agreste lo que no sabe Marinette es que hay toda una trama que se desenvuelve alrededor de ella y las fuerzas de la creación y destrucción están peleando por lo que ellos creen que esta bien.

Plagg flotaba algo ansioso la princesa venía, todo debía estar perfecto, sabía en su corazón que su portador amaba más a Marinette que a la dragona, Plagg solo tiene que dar el empujoncito inicial, ellos estando juntos es inevitable, el paso siguiente que sepan sus verdaderas identidades después de todo la princesa es la guardiana tarde o temprano sabria quien es Chat noir y qué mejor forma de descubrirlo que sumar 1+1, su novio el sol de la mañana es su gatito nocturno una vez finalizado su plan maestro será el paraíso... podría estar con tikki todo el tiempo, estar en el paraíso camembert con Marinette y por fin un futuro libre, lejos de esa endemoniada caja, todo es un ganar-ganar... el único problema es tikki, ella no piensa igual ya se lo había dejado bien en claro, adrien no debe estar cerca de marinette, punto final tikki no dio más argumentos, fue una simple aseveración que ella le dijo un dia, Plagg aún recuerda cómo sucedió todo. Tikki durante la noche simplemente atravesó las murallas de la mansión agreste se plantó frente de plagg y dijo "Marinette y Adrian no estarán juntos y si dependiera de mí tampoco tendría el anillo" dicho eso su sugarcube se alejó. El y Tikki eran enemigos uno era club marichat adrinette la otra era club lukanette o quizá felixnette, hace un par de dias aparecio otro rubio en la ciudad.

Plagg vuelve a la realidad cuando escucha a su portador hablarle

"Plagg ….Plagg relájate luces ansioso"

"Obvio que estoy ansioso, la panadera viene, por fin una visita decente" dice plagg volando de acá para allá, totalmente agitado dejando la habitación en perfecto estado y obviamente no olvidando poner un plato con camembert y unas galletitas aunque plagg no ve la necesidad de galletas con el camembert basta y sobra, el sabe muy bien que su princesa come cammabert de la manera que debe ser comido, a mordisco pero Plagg sabe que en estas situaciones la princesa se comportara con más decoro en frente del rubio así que una galletitas le darán algo más de estilo y sofisticacion a todo.

"Plagg pero que diablos... saca eso de acá, harás que la habitación apeste a camembert, a nadie le gusta esta basura"

"Porque a la dragona de hielo no le guste el olor no implica que a la princesa no le gustara además ambos sabemos que tiene mejor gusto la princesa que el cubo de hielo" dice Plagg con una sonrisa picara

"Plagg basta, no se por que odias a kagami, pero debes parar además marinette no se puede comparar a a kagami por que…" despues de una pequeña pausa adrien no sabe que decir, como comparar a kagami con Marinette sin hacer quedar kagami mal

"Obvio que no las puedo comparar" mira Plagg a Adrien con una pequeña sonrisa recordando a la niña de la sonrisa radiante y amante del queso... "una es única y la otra practica esgrima y le gusta obedecer reglas estúpidas"

"Plagg no ando de animos ando estresado, debo terminar este trabajo lo antes posible y honestamente ya ando lo suficientemente confundido con lo de ladybug como para que también lo esté con Marinette"

Plagg sonriendo ante la respuesta de su portador se acerca a él y le dice maliciosamente " yo no he dicho nada de confusiones de sentimientos entre tú y Marinette"

Plagg estaba por fin más relajado claramente su portador estaba viendo la luz aunque le daba un poco de lástima Kagami no era justo con ella pero gran parte de la culpa recae en adrian, él decidió aceptar a la primera mujer que se lanzó sus brazos diciéndole que quería ser su novia, en vez de sentarse y pensar sobre sus sentimientos el muy obtuso de su portador ese dia le hubiera dicho que si a cualquiera con tal de reemplazar a Ladybug

Plagg esta convencido que nada bueno saldría de una relacion asi, si algo a aprendido Plagg en los eones que ha visto a los humanos es que muchas relaciones parten así solo son felices a medias, lo suficientemente felices como para no arriesgar lo que tienen pero no lo suficiente como para decir ella o él es mi alma gemela .. su portador se merece su alma gemela ha sufrido lo suficiente durante su vida, su gatito modelo merece esa clase de amor por mas que tikki lo niegue plagg está convencido que adrien es el alma gemela de marinette.

Los pensamientos de Adrián Y Plagg se ven interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de adrian un suave tock tock retumba, al parecer Natalie no había avisado la entrada de Marinette , adrien con un poco de sudor en las manos se levanta y abre la puerta y con una leve sonrisa saluda a marinette

"Hola Marinette un gusto tenerte aca, ¿ que cuentas? ¿Lista para el trabajo?'"

"Siempre lista" replica Marinette decidida a hacer lo mejor que pueda, demostrarle a Lila que no importa que le arroje, ella seguirá siendo una alumna A+, mostrándole a Kagami que no solamente ella es perfecta, mostrándole al mundo que ella puede salvar a parís y ser la mejor, mostrándole a sus kwami que su nueva guardiana siempre apuntará a lo más alto, puede que falle pero nadie dirá que no uso todas su fuerzas"

Adrien y marinette se sentaron en el comodo sofa ambos sacaron los apuntes y en frente de ellos una mesita para poner todo, al rato la mesa ya estaba llena de papeles, cuadernos a medio escribir y casi la mitad del trabajo hecho, cualquiera que los viera ahora diría que hacen un buen dúo, bastante eficiente, lo que adrien no se fijó es que lentamente plagg puso a andar en marcha su plan, primero poner a la princesa en modo feliz.

"Adrien no sabia que te gustaba el queso" dice marinette algo entusiasmada

Adrien solo mira con pánico por que diablos Plagg puso el queso ahí, le había dicho que lo sacara, lo había sacado y ahora lo vuelve a poner... en qué diablos piensa su kwami, porque nunca le presta atención piensa Adrian molesto, lo menos que quiere es que algo salga mal, que salga mal esta cita, quiere decir junta ..si una junta se autoconvence Adrien.

Antes que adrien pudiera inventar algo coherente para sacar ese queso de ahí Marinette ya tenía su segunda galletita con camembert dentro de su boca, Muy feliz de la vida comiendola obviamente manteniendo el decoro, no se podía meter todo el camembert de una.

Adrián no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, ver tan feliz a Marinette lo ponía de buen humor a pesar de lo que la hacía feliz era ese insoportable camembert, mientras Marinette comía distraía Plagg vuela al oído de adrien y le dice "Que te dije, nuestra princesa tiene un buen gusto" dicho esto sale volando hacia donde está tikki, mientras su portador compartía con marinette él lo haría con su sugar cube,.

Mientras avanzaba la tarde con el trabajo casi hecho Adrien no pudo evitar notar que a pesar de que no hablaron mucho la mera presencia de marinette era más que suficiente para relajarlo

y ahora en ese sofá teniéndola tan cerca, es como estar cerca de una fogata en una fría noche en la playa, una hermosa y resplandeciente fogata iluminando todo a su alrededor inconscientemente se acomoda un poco y adrien se acerca un poco más, casi al punto que sus cuerpos se están tocando, Adrien solo mira a aquella mujer que solía llamar princesa, la forma tierna en que saca un poco su lengua cuando está muy concentrada y enfocada en algo, como esos ojos azules brillan con determinación Adrian iba a decir algo, quizás invitarla a tomar un té mañana hace mucho tiempo que no salían pero había una fuerza en esa habitación empeñada en evitar cualquier acercamiento entre ambos.

Cerca del computador de adrián estaba una Tikki mirando con bastante odio, entre sus manos el amuleto que le había regalado Marinette a Adrien, ahora el computador estaba encendido y la pantalla mostraba lo siguiente "como hacer amuletos/brazalete inspirados en japón" con una sonrisa bastante diabólica tikki parte en dos el brazalete dejando que todas las cuentas y figuras rueden por sobre la mesa y haciendo botar un cuaderno al suelo para que Marinette le preste atención, tikki pone su plan en marcha, plagg no lo podía creer su sugarcube realmente era un demonio rojo cuando se enoja.

Marinette se levanta al escuchar el sonido igual lo hace Adrián, los cuadernos no se caen solo lo que no esperaba ninguno ver fue lo que estaba enfrente, la mente de Marinette estaba tratando de hilar la evidencia frente de ella , qué demonios significaba eso, el peor escenario posible se le vino a la mente

Marinette le grita a Adrien extremadamente molesta, ira en sus ojos.

"Como te atreves. destruir mi amuleto para usar sus partes en hacer otro para kagami… acaso no pudiste comprar tus propias cuentas y figuras tenias que destruir el que con tanto am..r …...cariño te di"

"eres increible Adrian simplemente increible .. increíblemente nefasto" dicho esto Marinette sale de la mansión Agreste con una pena infinita, lágrimas cayendo por sus preciosos ojos.

Plagg aun no lo podía creer todo iba tan bien, casi perfecto…

"pero que diablos Tikki"

Tikki sentada en frente de un retrato con la fotografía de Adrien y Marinette lo levanta vuela un par de centímetros y con toda frialdad lo suelta destrozando el retrato

"Ambos tenemos planes distintos Plagg, veamos quien puede ganar este juego de ajedrez"

Plagg solo mira a su sugarcube yéndose "tikki 1 yo zero" dice Plagg pero no con una voz triste sino con una voz llena de confianza quizá después de todo tikki si le hizo un favor su portador,.

Adrian había vuelto al borde de las lágrimas Plagg mira como esos ojos verdes están llenos de pena al parecer para Adrian la mera idea de perder a marinette lo había impactado mucho, quizá con esto su portador por fin se de cuenta quien pesa más. la dragona o la princesa, a los ojos de Plagg esto fue mas bien no una derrota sino una victoria amarga


	4. La fiesta Kwami parte 1

Capitulo 4 La fiesta Kwami parte 1

"Esta todo perfecto, ¿verdad Tikki?" le dice Marinette terminando los últimos detalles de su plan

"Creo" le responde Tikki algo nerviosa.

Esta es su primera vez como cuidadora de una guardiana, quien lo hubiera imaginado, Tikki la protectora de la Guardiana, será la primera vez que Tikki tendría esa posición. nunca jamás una portadora había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para portar a la creación y poder tener otro miraculous cerca de ella sin embargo su Marinette era especial pudo tener sobre ella cada uno de los miraculous excepto dos, por primera vez existe alguien tan fuerte como para permitir que tikki fuera la guardiana de la guardiana, una ola de inmensa alegría y orgullo recorre su pequeño cuerpo toda esta situación es única y hermosa, ser parte del selecto club de guardianes tiene una ventaja Tikki podria estar siempre afuera de esa apestosa caja podría pasar siglos fuera de ella lo único malo será cuando el resto de los guardianes se enteren Tikki está segura de que ellos pelearan con garras y dientes la decisión de Fu permitir que uno de los dos más poderosos miraculous en existencia sea una protectora del guardián, eso tiene ramificaciones que Tikki aun no le quiere decir a Marinette, ella se acaba de convertir en el líder del resto de los guardianes su palabra está sobre la del resto, tikki y plagg son los líderes de los kwami, son los honorables kwami de la creacion y destruccion ergo marinette esta sobre el resto de los guardianes cosa que en opinión de tikki es algo bueno, tikki bien sabe como el resto de los kwami lo han pasado con algunos guardianes, ellos ven a los otros set y sus kwamis como meras herramientas si no fuera por tikki los kwami de su caja no tendrían esa pequeña dimensión donde pueden estar activos. el resto de las cajas no tiene eso, esa pequeña dimensión de bolsillo fue creación de tikki, por desgracia, tikki nunca pudo hacer lo mismo con el resto de las cajas, ¿cuántos kwami permanecen durmiendo como martillos en caja de herramientas? se pregunta tikki algo apenada, tikki no permitirá que ningún guardián se entere que su amada marinette es la nueva líder, aún necesita más experiencia, no se construye roma en un día y tikki lo sabe bien porque la ciudad eterna es creación de ella.

Después de varios minutos de verificar por doceava vez que todo estuviera bien, que los bocadillos de cada kwami, cada comida favorita de ellos estuviera en la mesa de abajo una lista de actividades especialmente dedicada para cada uno de ellos. La primera fiesta kwami

"Ya tikki, es momento, anda a buscar a Plagg espero que le gusta la sorpresa"

"Le va a fascinar, como buen gatito a quien no le gusta la libertad" le responde tikki y con cariño sabiendo muy bien lo que opinara su Amado Plagg

" A mi calcetín apestoso le fascinara lo que has hecho por nosotros Marinette " dice con una genuina sonrisa llena de amor

Tikki vuela hacia la casa de Adrien en busca de Plagg lo encuentra comiendo al principio tikki lo ve algo enojado es claro que plagg aun no esta feliz sobre el asunto de la "cita" de marinette y adrien pero al momento de escuchar la palabra 'sorpresa" y "Marinette" Plagg salta lleno de curiosidad, como buen gato curioso Plagg se pregunta ¿qué demonios Marinette y su sugarcube están pensando hacer?, como buen gatito cariñoso Plagg va tras su princesa cualquier cosa que ella y tikki están planeando será fenomenal nadie puede crear cosas tan bellas como su sugarcube, si lo que hicieron fue literalmente obra de ambas de seguro sera genial piensa Plagg.

luego de una pequeño vuelo por los cielos de Paris Plagg se encuentra a una casa adornada de pies a cabeza el living lleno de actividades y comida Plagg se da cuenta que hay una mesa llena de camembert de seguro dedicada para él, en la habitación de Marinette adornada con cada motivo de cada kwami. En la habitación nota pequeños detalles; hay pequeños monos en una esquina, un peluche de gatito negro y una mariquita juntos, ambos sentados en la cama, al otro extremo de la habitación un hermoso reloj de pie totalmente nuevo sonando su tik tak, es evidente que algo raro tiene planeado marinette. comprar cosas que representa cada kwami, la casa llena de bocadillos.

Plagg se acerca a marinette y él de forma cariñosa y llena de sorpresa dice:

"Marinette..princesa dime que esto no es lo que pienso que es"

"Obvio que es lo que piensas que es, o me estas diciendo que eres un gatito tonto y no sabes" le responde Marinette de forma picara

"Si sigues así te destruyo otro vaso" le responde jugueteando y volando alrededor de Marinette

" Entonces apurate Marinette y que la fiesta comience" le dice Plagg a Marinette ansioso.

sugarcube tiene tanta suerte es casi injusto piensa Plagg un poco celoso.

En retrospectiva esta generación de portadores es casi perfecta. Lograr conseguir a alguien que puede portar a casi todos los miraculos y permitirles a todos estar libres ha sido lo mejor piensa Plagg, en ese minuto el avatar del caos se juró a sí mismo jamás permitir que la princesa caiga en la penumbra ella es como juana de arco peleando por la libertad de los franceses, Marinette es la soldado de los kwami quien peleará por la libertad de cada uno de ellos, peleará contra esa endemoniada caja, lo que representa y quienes juran protegerla y Plagg sabe muy bien que con ella liderando por fin serán libres, podrán reír, jugar en el mundo mortal, disfrutar la luz del sol y ver todo lo que el universo tiene por ofrecer, este es el futuro que plagg ha imaginado y que de está haciendo realidad...solo falta meter a su portador Adrien en la ecuación.

"Aun no" le dice Marinette a plagg.

"Aún falta que los kwami de la creacion y destruccion estén presentables para iniciar la fiesta" Plagg levanta las orejas algo curioso se pregunta ¿diablos quiere decir marinette? antes que pudiera replicar Tikki lo agarra de la cola

"Ven acá plagg es tiempo de vestirnos"

"¿Vestirnos?" dice Plagg ya preguntando algo perplejo, en una pequeña caja en forma de bastidor con un pequeño espejo hay dos aún más pequeñas caja de ropas.

"Marinette nos hizo ropa de fiesta"

"bueno a mi me hizo, a ti te hizo una bufanda según mi portadora al parecer el camembert se pega en la ropa si andas comiendo con las manos, así que no quiso hacerte ropa, aunque no entiendo aun como sabe eso"

Plagg se rió, al parecer sugarcube no sabe de la pequeña obsesión de marinette y plagg sabe muy bien porque martinette lo hizo, en la pequeña "cita' que tuvieron, él terminó cubierto de queso y Marinette aún peor. Después de un par de minutos Plagg mira a Tikki dando pequeñas vueltas y mirándose al espejo. Marinette había hecho una bufando verde neón para Plagg de la tela más suave y perfecta para él y para tikki algo bastante más elaborado se nota que Marinette y Tikki estuvieron días diseñando y creando esto, cada detalle es perfecto y se nota el excelente diseño, la elección colores. Todo lo que tikki alguna vez se pudo imaginar en tener como vestido pero nunca tuvo ahora lo tiene. Con el vestido va un hermoso sombrero con dos agujeros con el diámetro perfecto para su antenas, su vestido rojo le queda a la perfección Plagg no pudo evitar sonrojarse Tikki se ve preciosa... la kwami mas linda de todas la más poderosa, la con suerte, a los ojos de plagg tikki es la perfección y él es su perfección.

"Al principio me pareció una excelente idea esto de la fiesta pero jamas espere esto...mi portadora Marinette se esmero en el sombrero fue una sorpresa…. no esperaba que me regalara un sombrero tan bello" antes de seguir Tikki se toma una pausa y recordar ese bello momento, ese pequeño sombrero rojo en las manos de Marinette como sintió alegría desbordada... un regalo hecho solo para ella solo para terminar con la idea de diseñar el vestido juntas, de cierta manera es una especie de lucky charm pero en vez de hacerlo para la portadora y ganar la batalla esta vez es un lucky charm con la única finalidad de hacer a Tikki feliz

"Marinette es la mejor te lo digo"

"Lo se" replica Plagg feliz, no quiso decirle a Tikki que dejó la idea a medio decir era obvio que lo que pasó es un momento que solo le pertenece a Tikki y a Marinette.

Ver a su sugar cube tan alegre y feliz. marinette a pesar de todo es capaz de llenar cualquier habitación con luz.

"Están listos, se están demorando mucho en vestirse hay que empezar la fiesta no se que esperan" dice Marinette ya perdiendo la paciencia

"Ya vamos que mujer mas ansiosa" grita Plagg detrás de los bastidores

Lentamente ambos kwami flotan cada uno se posiciona a cada lado de Marinette, era momento de liberar a cada kwam, presentarse ante la nueva guardiana y disfrutar la gran fiesta kwami. Es una suerte que los padres de marinette hayan salido todo el fin de semana. El primer kwami fue la tortuga

Wazz que lindo verte le dice marinette mientras se acomoda el brazalete

"Es un honor guardiana y maestra, en que te puedo ayudar ¿hay un akuma en camino?" pregunta Wazz, Marinette solo levanta una ceja, ¿acaso solo los kwami salen cuando hay trabajo por hacer? se cuestiona Marinette

"Obvio que no wazz, hoy es un dia en que nos presentamos todos, hoy todos celebraremos el dia de los kwami, una gran fiesta hacia ustedes."

"Soy su nueva guardiana y mi deber es hacerlos lo más feliz posible juntos, haremos cosas extraordinarias" dice marinette sonriendo de oreja a oreja wazz solo pudo mirarla en shock ¿fiesta de los kwami? ¿todos afueras? ¿hacerlos felices? esto nunca ha pasado Wazz casi puede jurar que su guardiana está brillando, en realidad si lo hacia solo tikki y plagg podían verlo. los tres irradiaban negro, rojo y un lindo blanco cada uno de los tres sentia felicidad, ansiosos de la fiesta por comenzar.

Wazz vuela posicionándose encima de Marinette viendo como su nueva guardiana toma otro miraculous esta vez el zorro, trixx abre los ojos y saluda alegremente a la nueva guardiana y pregunta exactamente lo mismo ¿en que puede servir? ¿en que puede ayudar? con cada kwami pasa exactamente igual, que demonios le han enseñando los guardianes a los kwami, los antiguos guardianes. cualquiera que haya sido esa enseñanza debe cambiar.

continuara


End file.
